


Bootlicking

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Bootlicking

 

  Cayde knows when it's time to pull the box out of the back of his closet. It's time when Zavala's had a hard day. When the factions are vying for Zavala's ear, patrols are backed up because no Guardian wants to go to Mars, and rumors are swirling through the City about Lysander rising up again. It's time when, like today, Zavala's been forced to take charge over a mission with greater sway over life and death and everyone comes out ok.

  Zavala kisses his way up the shiny, black leather wrapped around Cayde's calf and the Commander is already shaking. No cause for concern. Cayde can still see a blue cock leaking steadily between Zavala's bare thighs when he leans down to pet the sweat from the Awoken's brow.

  Cayde asked Ikora all kinds of embarrassing questions at first. About psychology and other stuff that he really wasn't sure how to ask. And to Ikora's ever-growing credit, she seemed to know the questions he'd meant and more that he needed to ask. So Cayde only brings out the box on days when everything comes out ok. He doesn't want Zavala to ever think this is a punishment.

  “You're doing so good,” Cayde cooes with one more squeeze to the back of the man's neck before he leans back in Zavala's office chair. “Don't miss the inside.”

  Zavala's nod is more of a bob before he repositions his knees and lowers his head to drag his tongue along the instep of Cayde's right boot.

  It took a long time to get Zavala here. Out of his head, at Cayde's feet, following somebody else's orders for a change. But now the Awoken does it with gusto, beyond shame, beyond thought other than whether to use lips or tongue and how wide to open his mouth. Sometimes, Cayde tries to spare the man even that.

  A gentle tug at Cayde's laces makes him glow. “You wanna come?”

  Zavala groans and nips at lacing again before rubbing his flushed face along the shaft of Cayde's boot.

  “Then you better keep licking. I wanna see my face in these puppies.”

  Of course Cayde never intends cruelty and, even though Zavala can and has gotten off through licking and praise alone, today has been a very rough day for the Commander so Cayde offers some additional care in the form of his left boot rubbing against drooling Awoken cock. Zavala pants and whines against Cayde's other ankle and tries to rut into leather-clad toes. Cayde tsks and draws back his heel. 

  “That’s my job, remember?”

  Forearms slide against the floor and Zavala's thighs twitch open imploringly as he nips at laces again.

  “Ok, ok.” Cayde slides his foot forward again and works his ankle into a nice rhythm that has Zavala's dick sliding over the top of his boot. “I've got you. Keep licking.”

  The noises that come out of Zavala remind Cayde why he has to forego his own sexual mods for these evenings. Cayde could never focus if he had to worry about coming himself. The Commander spills suddenly across Cayde's toes as his tongue swirls around the opposite ankle and Cayde holds a breath he didn't even take.

  “There we go,” the Exo murmurs when he finds his voice again. “Good job.”

  But as Zavala’s gasps even out from his place with his cheek pressed to heel, Cayde notes the blue and pink cock twitching against his laces doesn't seem to be shrinking.

  Cayde hums and leans down to smooth over the heated skin of Zavala's head before whispering. “Uh oh. Now this one's dirty again.” 

 


End file.
